The present disclosure relates to regulating wheel slip in a traction vehicle.
When a traction vehicle, such as a motor grader, is in low traction conditions, too much wheel slip can cause the vehicle to become less productive and can also degrade the quality of the support surface under the wheel. Poor tractive conditions have previously been addressed by limiting the torque to an electric drive motor, by applying individual wheel brakes to a slipping wheel, and by applying hydrostatic torque drive systems and infinitely variable hydraulic drive torque limiting systems. Other reactions to wheel slip are typically in the hands of the operator.